John Shepard/Quotes
This is a sub-page for quotes by John Shepard. ''Mass Effect'' *''(to Joker, about Nihlus’s presence)'' "They don’t send Spectres on shakedown runs." *"I don’t like soldiers dying under my command." *''(to Ashley)'' "You’re a good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy." *''(to Garrus, about his methods)'' "What were you thinking? You could’ve hit the hostage!" *''(about the Citadel)'' "The Council represents more races than I thought. No wonder they’re careful with newcomers." *''(to Navigator Pressly)'' "No matter how strong you are, allies make you stronger." *''(to Liara)'' "All children rebel against their parents. It’s a natural part of growing up." *"If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then no. We get the job done right, not fast." *''(to Finch)'' "My gang days are over, Finch. Get out of my way." *"Humans are aggressive. We think fast, we move fast. Wars have started because of our need for constant progress." *''(to Urdnot Wrex, about the krogan in Saren’s facility)'' "Wrex, these krogan are not your people! They’re slaves of Saren! Tools! Is that what you want for them?" *''(to Sovereign)'' "You’re not even alive. Not really. You’re just a machine, and machines can be broken!" *''(about leaving Kaidan to die)'' "There is no right choice for something like that. I just hope I never have to go through it again." *''(to Ambassador Udina when he grounds the Normandy)'' "Nobody stabs me in the back, Udina! NOBODY!" *''(urging Saren to resist Sovereign’s indoctrination)'' "Some part of you must still realize this is wrong! You can fight this!" *''(endorsing Captain Anderson to the human Council position)'' "We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in. Someone like Captain Anderson." *"Sovereign was only a vanguard. The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships, maybe thousands. And I'm going to find a way to stop them." ''Mass Effect 2 *(to Jacob)'' "I wiped out my fair share of Cerberus projects when I was a Spectre. Back then, they were trying to kill me. Why the change of heart?" *"Did you say two years? I’ve been gone that long?" *''(to the Illusive Man)'' "You might be the reason I’m still alive, but that doesn’t mean I trust you." *"The Alliance lost eight cruisers. Cairo, Cape Town, Emden, Jakarta, Madrid, Seoul, Shenyang, Warsaw. And yes, I remember them all. Everyone in the Fifth Fleet is a hero. The Alliance owes them medals. The Council owes them a lot more than that. And so do you." *''(to Jack)'' "I’m offering to be your friend. You don’t want to be my enemy." *''(to Grunt)'' "My name is Shepard and I don’t take threats likely. I suggest you relax." *''(to Ashley)'' "I’m sorry, Ash, but I was clinically dead. It took two years to bring me back. So much time has passed. You’ve moved on. I don’t want to reopen old wounds." *''(to Nassanna)'' "You kill people because you think they’re beneath you, that they’re in your way. I kill people when they leave me no choice." *''(about the Illusive Man’s deception)'' "He tries something like that again and the Collectors will be the least of his problems." *"The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy. And we’ve all seen what their masters are capable of. They built the mass relays and the Citadel. Who’s to say they can’t build a space station surrounded by black holes? No wonder nobody’s ever returned from a trip through the Omega-4 mass relay." *''(about the Human-Reaper)'' "This thing is an abomination." * (to the Illusive Man) "I’m not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming and he won’t be alone. Humanity needs a leader who’s looking out for them. From now on, I’m doing things MY way, whether you agree or not." *''(to Liara)'' "People are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel. But they’re trying, and I’m going to make sure they have a chance." *''(to Harbinger)'' "Maybe you’re right, maybe we can’t win this. But we’ll fight you regardless. Just like we did Sovereign. Just like I am doing now. However insignificant we might be, we will fight, we will sacrifice, and we will find a way! That’s what humans do." ''Mass Effect 3 *(to the Alliance Defense Committee, when they consult him for advice on how to deal with the Reapers)'' "Stop them? This isn’t about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are. More powerful. More intelligent. They don’t fear us and they’ll never take pity on us." *''(to Liara)'' "You haven’t seen what the Reapers did to Earth. How is one weapon supposed to stop them?" *''(about the Council’s inaction)'' "They’re in for a rude awakening. Every species will fall, one by one, if they don’t work with us." *''(to Dalatrass Linron, fed up with the salarian negotiation stance)'' "How long do you think you’ll last alone against the Reapers? Because if you don’t help, that’s how it’ll end up." *''(to Mordin)'' "Formulating a cure that works for every krogan sounds like a tall order. Can you do it?" *''(about Kai Leng)'' "I don't care who he is. Next time we meet, he dies." *''(ordering the Migrant Fleet to stand down)'' "The geth are about to return to to full strength. If you keep attacking, they’ll wipe you out. Your entire history is you trying to kill the geth. You forced them to rebel! You forced them to ally with the Reapers! … The geth don’t want to fight you! If you can believe that for just one minute, this war will be over! You have a choice. Please. Keelah se’lai." *''(to Leviathan)'' "You’re responsible for this. Every race that’s ever been destroyed is because of you. And now the Reapers will destroy you, too—unless you start fighting. Even if you survive the battle today, the Reapers won’t stop—ever. Release me, and we have a chance to end this once and for all." *''(to General Oleg Petrovsky)'' "It's a shame you're on the Illusive Man's side, Petrovsky." *''(threatening Brooks and his clone)'' "Fair warning: nobody who’s ever betrayed us has ever survived. You two may think you’re clever. And yeah, you were, just a bit, but clever doesn’t beat a bullet. And yeah, maybe I am trapped in here, but don’t get comfortable. Because that bull’s-eye on your back is getting bigger by the second." *"I’m still me. I doubt I’d been able to turn against Cerberus otherwise. I don’t remember anything. Maybe they really just fixed me, or maybe I’m just a high-tech VI that thinks it’s Commander Shepard. But I don’t know. I…" *''(killing Kai Leng)'' "That was for Thane, you son of a bitch!" *''(to the Illusive Man)'' "Because of you, humanity is already undone." *''(witnessing Admiral Anderson's death)'' "Anderson? Stay with me. We’re almost through this. Anderson? Anderson!?" *''(to the Catalyst)'' "The defining characteristic of organic life is that we think for ourselves. Make our own choices. You take that away, and we might as well be machines, just like you." ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy *"That’s the problem with politicians. They make big promises, but in the end, they’re won’t actually do anything. Just look at what happened with Saren, the Collectors… and especially, the Reapers. (Chuckles bitterly.) That’ll give you an idea of what the typical politician is good at." *"Anderson was like a father to me. And I know he’d do whatever it took to make this work, and since he’s not here for me to ask for help… well, I guess it’s my responsibility to make sure this doesn’t all go to hell." *(to Ambassador Osoba)'' "I know what I said. My trust was misplaced." *''(to Baron Ezramon)'' "Don’t even think about it, Baron. If you want to continue blaming me for your parent’s deaths so you can sleep better at night, fine. But know this: you even so much as attack me like that again or if I so much as catch you anywhere near my family, I will end your pitiful existence without hesitation." *''(to Balak)'' "After all you’ve done to these people, you don’t deserve to live." *"You’ll regret ever trying to pick a fight with me. You’re going straight to hell!" *''(his thoughts on fatherhood)'' "For a while I was broken. I lost my friends, loved ones, people I fought alongside with since the beginning… I had to pull myself up and keep going. To be able to move forward with my life. Though I still have nightmares, I don’t have them as often anymore. The doctor says that it will take time before they are gone completely, but some days it feels like I’m not making any progress… that I will never be over the memories of those that I lost. When I’m at my worst, I remember what is dear to me. What I fought for while aboard the Normandy. And in those moments I remember that I am not alone. And I will never be alone again…" Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711